17th Training Group
The 17th Training Group (17 TG) is a component organization of the 17th Training Wing assigned to the United States Air Force Air Education and Training Command. The group is stationed at Goodfellow Air Force Base, Texas. The Group is a direct successor to the 17th Pursuit Group, one of the 15 original combat air groups formed by the Army before World War II. The 17th's heritage traces back to World War I, when the 95th Aero Squadron played a key role in the St. Mihiel, Meuse-Argonne, and other Allied campaigns. These battles are symbolized by the seven pattee crosses on the 17th's shield, and it was from the 95th, together with the 34th and 73d Pursuit Squadrons, that the 17th first was formed. The Group's aircraft and many of its aircrews took part in the 1942 Doolittle Raid on Imperial Japan came from the 17th Bombardment Group. During World War II the 17th Bomb Group was the only combat organization to fight all three of the Axis powers (Japan,Italy, and Germany) on three continents (Asia, Africa, and Europe). Overview The mission of the group is to produce the world's best Intelligence, Fire Protection, and Special Instruments mission-ready warriors. Units The group is composed of a number of squadrons, each with a particular mission for training. * 17th Training Support Squadron * 311th Training Squadron (Located at the Presidio of Monterey is where Air Force members are assigned when they attend the Defense Language Institute. This is primarily for 1N3 and 1A8 language training.) * 312th Training Squadron * 313th Training Squadron * 314th Training Squadron (Located at the Presidio of Monterey is where Air Force members are assigned when they attend the Defense Language Institute. This is primarily for 1N3 and 1A8 language training.) * 315th Training Squadron * 316th Training Squadron History : See 17th Training Wing for additional history and lineage information Origins Authorized originally as the 17th Observation Group on 18 October 1927, the unit was redesignated the 17th Pursuit Group and finally activated at March Field, California, on 15 July 1931. At March, it operated Boeing P-12 and P-26 fighter aircraft until, in 1935, it was redesignated the 17th Attack Group and acquired the Northrup A-17 attack bomber. In 1939 the unit was redesignated again, becoming the 17th Bombardment Group (Medium) and converting to the Douglas B-18 bomber. World War II Following the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor on 7 December 1941, the 17th Bombardment Group flew anti-submarine patrols off the west coast of the United States with the new North American B-25 Mitchell medium bomber. As the first unit to operate the B-25, the 17th achieved another "first" on 24 December 1941 when one of its Mitchells dropped four 300-pound bombs on a Japanese submarine near the mouth of the Columbia River. Doolittle Raid In February 1942 the group transferred to Columbia Army Air Field in South Carolina, where it practiced short take-offs and landings for yet another "first." On the morning of 18 April 1942, some 600 miles east of Japan, the aircraft carrier Hornet launched 16 Mitchells on the highly successful Doolittle raid on Tokyo and other Japanese cities. A boost to American morale, the raid marked the first combat launch of bombers from an aircraft carrier and the first American aerial attack on the Japanese mainland. Piloting the 16th Mitchell was 1Lt William Farrow, a Goodfellow graduate captured and subsequently executed by the Japanese after completing his mission. Following the Doolittle raid, the group transferred to Barksdale Field, Louisiana, and began training on the Martin B-26 Marauder medium bomber. Twelfth Air Force In December the group transferred once more, this time to Telergma Airport, Algeria, where it participated in the North African campaign as part of Twelfth Air Force. The aircraft of the 17th Group left for Africa equipped with the Norden Bombsight, however only the leader of each flight carried the Norden, with the remainder dropping their bombs when the leader dropped. As German fighter opposition declined, the Marauder crews in the Mediterranean began removing the four package guns. Upon the expulsion of Axis forces from North Africa in May 1943, the 17th transferred to Sedrata Airfield, Algeria, to begin air operations against Pantelleria. Five by eight miles in dimension, the Mediterranean island sheltered an important Axis airfield with hangars carved into solid rock. Its sheer cliffs would have proved a daunting obstacle to amphibious invasion but precision bombardment by the 17th secured the surrender of the island's defenders in less than a month. As part of the Fifteenth Air Force, the group followed the Allied forces from North Africa from bases in Tunisia, Sardinia, Corsica, and France, the 17th conducted bombing missions against critical targets throughout the Mediterranean, Italy, southern France and Germany. It later returned to Twelfth Air Force in January 1944. It received a Distinguished Unit Citation for its support of the Anzio invasion and another for its outstanding performance over Schweinfurt. For operations in support of the invasion of southern France, it received the French Croix de Guerre with Palm. All told, the group conducted 624 missions and participated in 11 campaigns during the war, finally returning to the United States and inactivating in November 1945. Korean War With war in Korea the group was activated to replace the Air Force Reserve 452d Bombardment Group when its term of service was up in May 1952. Assigned to Far East Air Forces, being stationed at Pusan East (K-9) Air Base, South Korea, in May 1952. There, the group flew Douglas B-26 Invader light bombers on night intruder strikes along enemy supply routes. In August, the group switched to daylight formation raids, earning the Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation by the end of the war in July 1953. It flew one of the last if not the last mission of the Korean War. Cold War On 10 October 1954 the unit received orders to move to Miho AFB, Japan. This move was accomplished and training operations commenced from Japan. The group was to be re outfitted with Martin B-57 Canberra's, the new jet light bomber. On 26 January 1955, due to problems in the B-57 program, this decision was reversed and the unit was directed to transfer with 39 aircraft to Hurlburt Auxiliary Field Florida. Training flights continued through January. In February, all flying except that concerned with cruise control missions was terminated. The aircraft were stripped of all armament (guns, turrets, sighting equipment and rocket racks) and fitted with 625 gallon auxiliary tanks. On 16 April the first section of 4 aircraft departed. The last section departed on 19 April. Either a B-29 or a C-124, as a lead ship, escorted each flight of four aircraft. The last aircraft landed in Hulburt on 29 April. At Hurlburt, was redesignated the 17th Bombardment Group (Tactical) and the unit transitioned to the Martin B-57 Canberra and Douglas B-66 Destroyer medium bombers before inactivating again in 1958 due to budgetary cuts. Group was eliminated from Wing's table of organization as part of the Air Force tri-deputate reorganization. Modern era Assigned to the Second Air Force, the 17th Training Group was activated at Goodfellow Air Force Base on 1 July 1993. At Goodfellow the 17th focused on cryptologic and general intelligence training while providing special instruments and fire protection training for multiservice personnel. Lineage * Authorized as 17th Observation Group on 18 October 1927 : Redesignated 17th Pursuit Group in 1929 : Activated on 15 July 1931 : Redesignated 17th Attack Group in 1935 : Redesignated '''17th Bombardment Group (Medium) in 1939 : Inactivated on 26 November 1945. * Redesignated 17th Bombardment Group (Light) and activated on 19 May 1947 : Inactivated on 10 September 1948. * Activated on 10 May 1952 : Redesignated 17th Bombardment Group (Tactical) on 1 October 1955 : Inactivated on 25 June 1958 * Redesignated as 17th Training Group and activated on 1 July 1993 Assignments * 1st Wing, 1 March 1935 * GHQ Air Force, 24 June 1940 : Remained under jurisdiction of 1st Wing * Northwest Air District (later Second Air Force), 19 October 1940 * 5th Bombardment Wing, 10 December 1940 – 25 May 1941 * II Bomber Command, 25 May 1941 * III Bomber Command, 9 February 1942 * Northwest African Training Command, 9 December 1942 * Northwest African Strategic Air Force, 20 April 1943 * XII Bomber Command, 1 September 1943 * 42d Bombardment Wing, 24 August 1943 – 29 May 1945 * XXII Tactical Air Command, 29 May-26 November 1945 * Ninth Air Force, 19 May 1947 – 10 September 1948 * 17th Bombardment Wing, Light, 10 May 1952 – 25 June 1958 * 17th Training Wing, 1 July 1993–present Components * 34th Bombardment Squadron: 15 July 1931 – 26 November 1945; 19 May 1947 – 10 September 1948; 10 May 1952 – 25 June 1958 * 37th Bombardment Squadron: 15 July 1931 – 26 November 1945; 19 May 1947 – 10 September 1948; 10 May 1952 – 25 June 1958 * 73d Bombardment Squadron (USAAC), 15 July 1931 – 3 May 1941 * 89th Reconnaissance Squadron: attached during December 1941 * 95th Bombardment Squadron: 15 July 1931 – 26 November 1945; 19 May 1947 – 10 September 1948; 10 May 1952 – 25 June 1958 * 432d Bombardment Squadron: 25 February 1942 – 26 November 1945 Stations * March Field, California, 15 July 1931 * McChord Field, Washington, 24 June 1940 * Pendleton Airport, Oregon, 29 Jule 1941 * Columbia Army Air Base, South Carolina, 9 February 1942 * Barksdale Field, Louisiana, 23, June–November 1942 * Telergma Airfield, Algeria, December 1942 * Sedrata Airfield, Algeria, c, 10 May 1943 * Djedeida Airfield, Tunisia, 23 June 1943 * Sardinia, November 1943 * Corsica, c. 14 September 1944 * Dijon-Longvic Airfield (Y-9), France, c. 20 November 1944 * Fliegerhorst Hörsching, Austria, June 1945 * Clastres Airfield (A-71), France, c. 3 October–November 1945 * Langley Field, Virginia, 19 May 1947 – 10 September 1948 * Pusan East (K-9) Air Base, South Korea, 10 May 1952 * Miho AB, Japan, 10 October 1954 – 16 March 1955 * Eglin AF Aux Field No 9, Florida, April 1955-25 June 1958 * Goodfellow AFB, Texas, 1 July 1993–present Aircraft assigned * Boeing P-12 and P-26 Peashooter, 1931–1932 * Northrop A-17, 1933–1939 * B-18 Bolo, 1939–1941 * B-25 Mitchell, 1941–1942 * B-26 Marauder 1942–1945 * A (later B-26) Invader, 1947–1948; 1952–1954 * B-57 Canberra, 1954–1958 * B-66 Destroyer, 1954–1958 See also * List of units using the B-26 Marauder during World War II References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Training groups of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1931